


Breath

by sinofwriting



Series: Request a Fic [7]
Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: "That's not fair."
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/You
Series: Request a Fic [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980481
Kudos: 4





	Breath

She lets out a squeal as she’s pushed onto the bed, the squeal turns into a laugh when a body lands on top of hers, fingers digging into her ribs. She kicks her legs slightly, trying to get him off. “Fuck.” She pants, when he finally rolls off, letting her breath.   
He laughs, making her glance at him. “I don’t know if I’ve ever gotten you so out of breath.”   
She turns her face away from him at his words, “Guess, you have to put in some more work.” She looks back at him, reaching over to pat at his chest, resisting the urge to laugh at his shocked face. “You could use a little improvement.”   
It takes him a few seconds, before he’s rolling over on top of her. Her legs immediately framing his waist, as he grasps her wrists and holds them above her head in one hand. “I could use some work, huh?” He leans in, letting their lips brush.   
She nods, no longer fighting the smile that was on her face. “Just a little.”   
Colson shakes head, with a breathless laugh. He presses their lips together before pulling away to shake his head again. 

“That’s not fair.”   
She tests his grip on her wrists, squeezing his waist when the grip tightens lightly in warning. “What’s not fair?”   
“You. How you make me feel.”   
Her smile turns soft at his quiet confession. “It’s not fair how you make me feel either.” They smile at each other for a moment, before she tilts her chin up and he kisses her. 

This one lasting longer than the one before. He presses the tip of his tongue to the seam of her lips, reveling in how she instantly parts her lips with a small sigh. He traces her lips before pressing another kiss to them and then the tip of her nose. “I love you.”   
“I love you too.”


End file.
